ratorfandomcom-20200214-history
Alicerator
Alice Rator was one of the first members of the Rator Famiglia. Appearance and Personality Alicerator is the second youngest in the Rator famiglia, due to Hibarator being the youngest. She would act immature at times, act spoilt, or do pranks just to get attention from the elder members of the famiglia. She has long, violet hair and red eyes. She would sometimes wear a hakama or a kimono dress. When she was introduced to the rator famiglia, she immediately took a liking to Generator, Laberator and Awesomerator/Accelerator. Sharator annoys her but she admits that she care for him like a younger sister would. Even if she seemed like an innocent girl, she would cuss every time Dinorator is out. She would cuss at her direction senses because she would get lost if there's no one there to guide her the way. Abilities Alicerator can do a little bit of darts and archery, but she is better in archery than darts. When she goes to play darts, the other members of the rator famiglia would steer clear of her path. #Pranks- Alicerator is a very good mastermind in making pranks, and won't hesitate to use it to someone in the rator famiglia. #History- Alicerator likes to read, most preferably history books or mythology. #Memory-Alicerator has a good memory, which she admits that she hate. It made her remember some things that she prefer to forget. History/Background As a young girl, she likes to read thick books and fairytales. She had two brothers, one who loved her and another who hated her. When she was five, her eldest brother left to study at another country, but was killed in a hijacking incident. When her eldest brother was killed, her second eldest brother began to care about her and grew protective over her. She was hated by everyone in her school because she caused trouble for all of them. When her family was killed in a car accident, she was very shocked and she closed her heart, not wanting to be a burden for anyone anymore. "I don't want to be a burden, so I close my eyes and sealed my heart..." Later on, she came to meet the Rator famiglia when she was thirteen and adopted the name Alice Rator. Her previous name was Ruri Seigyoku, which can be meant as Lapis Lazuli Sapphire. At first, she was cold and ruthless, then changed into an attention-craving girl Quotes "With an end, comes a beginning. Its a cruel cycle, to die, and to be reborn again. You might never expect ending up in somewhere you never expect." "Crossroads . A three-way path. But if you count the fourth, then you have North, South, West and East. I wonder....which path wiould you take?" ""A beginning and an end. No matter which, you would always end up with death." Likes and Dislikes Likes: *painting *candy *sleeping *pranks *noise *Awesomerator/Accelerator *Laberator *Generator *Attention Dislikes: *Waking up in the morning *bugs *cavities *Dentists *Spicy food *Crying *Un-cute things. Trivia *Likes to tease Laberator about her name *Knows some japanese *Can't differentiate between right or left Category:Members Category:Guardians